


Snowflake

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [44]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble--Napoleon catches Illya being silly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

"I saw that you know," Napoleon said with a snicker. It was snowing, and they were hiding on top of a hill watching a Thrush compound.

" _Saw what?"_ Illya said irritated.

"You were catching snowflakes on your tongue."

" _Napoleon, I believe you have lost your mind. We could at any moment be spotted and killed, and you think I would be playing a silly child's game,"_ he denied.

Napoleon just grinned at his friend looking back toward the buildings.

After a few minutes, he said, "How many did you catch?"

" _Twenty-five_ ," Illya responded without thinking.

"Caught you." Napoleon laughed.

" _Sneaky American."_


End file.
